Oblivion
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: In the future, Earth is at war with a hostile alien race, and their only hope? Edith! the aliens send soldiers back in time to kill Edith before the war begins, but her future boyfriend does the same to protect her from the alien soldiers, and train her to prepare to be the hero Earth needs her to be. Rated T for science-fiction related violence, blood, and some romantic scenes.


** A/N: In this story, a secret war between Earth and a hostile alien race has begun in the future, and the only hope to end the war is Edith. Countless alien armies are sent to the past in order to kill Edith before the war begins, but Edith's future boyfriend follows them back to protect her and train her to be the one Earth needs in it's darkest hour. This is 'Oblivion'. Enjoy!**

Ten-year-old, Edith was sitting in front of her ginormous 80 inc, slim, HD TV set playing one of her video games. By the time of her ninth birthday, she grew a bit weary of ninja related things and began taking notice of video games. But before that happened, she was the best in gymnastics and had won several gymnastics competitions and was considered to be one of the most fit girls in her school.

"Okay, now all I have to do is bring the flag back to my team's side" Edith said to herself. She was playing 'Halo: Reach' and she was on X-box live and was playing 'Capture the Flag' for the red team. She then noticed one of the blue team hiding behind a large pillar and threw a grenade at them, once that player was covered in yellow lightning, Edith took a pistol out and shot the blue soldier to death. Then, she scored a victory for the red team and then began jumping on the couch and cheering for her team's victory.

"Oh yeah! Red team rules! Blue team sucks! Victory ain't for cowards!" Edith said as she was dancing on the couch.

"What are you doing?" came a voice. Edith stopped dancing to see her older sister, Margo.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Was that the same 'Nothing' that ruined Miss Hattie's couch back at the orphanage?" Margo asked sarcastically. Edith stuck her tongue out and just sat down and picked the X-box controller back up.

"You know you're never gonna get a boyfriend if you don't do anything except play video games all day and night" Margo teased.

"Okay, first of all: Who said I wanted a boyfriend? Boys are icky. Second of all: How do you know that video games aren't the future of all man-kind?" asked Edith.

"Video games are the future of the Earth? I highly doubt that" Margo said as she sat down by her sister and watched her play on her team just killing her enemy team.

"How do you know? We might go into war with someone one day and video games are the perfect training tool" Edith said.

"Okay, you clearly have seen 'Ender's Game' way too many times" Margo said.

"I did not. I've read the book" Edith retorted. Margo rolled her eyes at the thought of Edith reading. Margo took comfort in books, Edith took comfort in video games, and Agnes, who was about six years old now, still preferred girly things (Mostly unicorns).

"Since when did you read 'Ender's Game'?" Margo asked.

"My friend at school recommended it to me and so I figured "What the heck" and I really liked it. Then I saw the movie and liked that too" Edith said as she fired her gun at a Mongoose that carried three soldiers from the blue team and the whole ting blew up.

"Triple kill, oh yeah" Edith said as she looked at the scorching vehicle.

"Eat crap and die!" Edith screamed as she shot another blue team member. Margo then walked over to the X-box and pressed the power button and it was shut off.

"What did you do that for? I was only two kills away from winning" Edith whined.

"That's enough video games for you for one day. Go outside and get some sunlight" Margo said as she swiped the controller out her hand and placed it by the TV.

"Killjoy" Edith said as she walked away.

Meanwhile, in the year 2024, Earth's cities have crumbled to the ground and there are humans in futuristic battle suits that have helmets over them that had dark glass covering their faces and black-lights were on the inside, illuminating the inside and showing their faces.

These humans were using futuristic jet-black pistols that shot blue beams of energy at a race of aliens that were pale skinned and had two long arms and two more sets of smaller arms on their stomachs, they had no mouths or noses, they had large oval eyes that looked like there were stars in a light blue mist of the galaxy. They carried guns that had discs on the silencers and they shot out purple beams of energy at the human soldiers.

This war started at the beginning of the New Year. Scientists have discovered alien ships orbiting our atmosphere and preparing to enter. Earth welcomed the visitors with open arms, but they said that there could be no peace between future slaves and their future masters. The United States government announced that they had a way to fight back

Inside a tall silver tower that was clearly alien territory, one alien sat inside a throne room with wires attached to it's head and looked into a rectangular shaped screen in front of him. There was a teenage female soldier on the screen that took her helmet off, had a robotic left arm that had a pale white alloy shell on the front part of the arm, the hand was totally chrome and had a upside town triangle on the back of it that glowed light orange, the bicep was covered with an alloy shell too. Her hair was short, spiky, and blond, and she was killing thousands of his soldiers.

"Edith Gru. She must be obliterated for good" the leader said through telepathy. Indeed, the soldier was Edith in the future with a robotic arm that replaced one that she might have lost in battle. The lead alien then pressed a diamond button and it rang.

"What is your bidding, my lord?" asked one alien that had silver armor on and a silver helmet. His silver mid-section covered up his other two sets of smaller arms that were on his stomach. In the helmet was a voice warper that made his voice sound distorted.

"Is the jump-gate completed yet?" asked the alien as he used one of his hands to turn his chair around towards the armored alien.

"Yes, but it hasn't been used yet. What do you wish to do with it, my lord?" asked the alien through his voice warper.

"Edith Gru has wiped out our ships, our resources, our weapons, and who knows what will happen next if she is not disposed of for good. Earth could win this war because of her" hissed the elder alien through the telepathic powers he had.

"I agree, the minute she took out our home planet so that resources could be cut short was not only a great loss for us, but it disrespected the names of our ancestors who fought hard to try and take Earth from the humans in the past" agreed the armored alien in anger and clenched his armored fists tightly.

"Use the device to sent attacks to Earth and make it their mission to kill Edith before the war has begun. The year 2014 was the year we arrived in Earth's solar system. With her gone, we will be sure to win the war that as been called 'Impossible' for our kind to rise victorious" said the leader as he raised his arm and pointed at the armored alien.

"Yes, right away" he said before leaving the throne room. One alien that had the exact same armor at the one that just left the throne room took it's helmet off to reveal that it was really a human.

"I have to warn Spencer" he said and then ran off.

Inside a building that humans were inhabiting, an eighteen year old human that had brown curly hair, pasty white skin, ocean blue eyes, and wore a battle suit that had dark gray around the entire body, but there was maroon shoulder, knee, shin, arm, chest, and back plates of armor was looking at a screen that showed Edith killing aliens.

"That's my girl" he said. This boy's name was Spencer Hawke, Edith's boyfriend. He then took a black box that had a gold wedding band inside it and stared at it. He smiled at the sight of the ring and closed the box.

"I'll ask her after this battle is over" Spencer said as he put the box back into his pocket. He then turned around after hearing the sound of the doors open to see the human who disguised himself as an armored alien come into the room.

"Sir, I have bad news. The overlord is sending soldiers into the past to kill Edith before the war starts" he said drastically. Spencer's eyes widened. If Edith was killed, he wouldn't have met her, the resistance wouldn't be created, Earth would be slaves to the aliens, and he wouldn't get to ask her to marry him.

"We could lose the war if they were to succeed" he muttered. He then took out his dog tags that had a picture of Spencer in one, and Edith's picture was in the other.

"Is the copycat of their time travel device operational?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, but we never had the chance to give it a test run" said the human. Spencer put his dog tags back on and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to stop them from killing her" Spencer said as he made his way to the basement of the building.

A moment later, a 3-D diamond shaped escape pod was being made prepared with a survival kit that had weapons, food, and water in it. Spencer made his way through the door and got into the pod.

"Twenty seconds to time-jump" said the voice on the PA system. Spencer looked to one of his human friends and saluted him. After Spencer pressed a button on his chest plate, a maroon helmet appeared from his back plate and covered his face up with black glass. The door to the pod shut itself and two mechanical claws hooked two hooks to the sides of the ship that had metal loops attached to the sides. The wires were surrounded by lightning and another claw pulled the pod back and then another robot claw hooked itself to the back of the ship.

"Ten seconds to time-jump" said the voice. A giant silver ring appeared and began spinning, creating a blue-purple energy field.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one" said the voice. The claw let go of the back of the pod and the wires launched Spencer and his pod into the portal that was created.

Back with the aliens, there were several of them and they were looking at a hologram of the ten-year-old Edith.

"Find her, destroy her" said the overlord's voice on the speakers that were in the corners of the hologram projector. They all then got into sphere shaped battle ships and were launched into a portal the same way Spencer's pod was.

**A/N: So, there you have it, a look into the violent future where Edith and her boyfriend are the last hope of Earth. And Edith in her ten-year-old form playing video-games and her idea of what the future will be like, and she's not that far off. This was inspired by a whole bunch of Science-Fiction epics, like 'Ender's Game', 'Terminator', 'I, Robot' and a whole lot more. So, anyways, more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
